The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku
by JYAS
Summary: Based on the song. Miku has contracted a bug in her systems, and her consciousness is watching her "life" fade away. There's a reason it's under "tragedy." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p>My first thoughts were simple: "Hello Planet, I'm Hatsune Miku! The thing I love most is leeks! I can't wait to sing!"<p>

**ERROR: VISUAL SENSES MALFUNCTIONING. ASSESSING DAMAGE…**

I felt my mind trying to adjust to the half-conscious state I was in. I wasn't sure what the room I was in looked like, or how bright it was, so my eyes must have been closed as well.

If my mind stopped struggling, I could hear laughter. I could hear a childish giggle, a deep laugh, a boyish hum, a nervous chuckle – so many people. They're voices warmed my heart considerably. That was from when Meiko had run out of sake, and she wasn't happy. Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka… we watched her rant and rant, and at the time it was scary, but later we could laugh about it. How long it seemed since I had heard that laughter.

**ERROR: CLOCK AND TIME PERCEPTION DISABLED. ASSESSING DAMAGE…**

There was that time that Len came to me with tears in his eyes, crying that Rin had broken his favorite set of headphones. I told him that Master would get him a new set, he didn't need to cry. There was no need to cry about headphones, because Master would…

**ERROR: PERSON RECOGNITION FAILING. ASSESSING DAMAGE…**

Master. He would fix everything. When the blue-haired boy had a fight with the purple-haired samurai, he helped them make up. Is helping them make up. No. This happened in the past – the future? Yes, Master will always fix their problems. He helped the blonde twins, too. Whenever the tuna-loving girl ran out of books, he would get her new ones. He will get her new ones. He – ERROR.

Master will fix this. These warning messages are temporary. There's a bug in the system. He can help me. I just have to ask him; just have to ask him…

**ERROR: VOICE FILES CORRUPTED. ASSESSING DAMAGE…**

Ah. Voice. Singing. I can sing. That's what I used to do. For Master. He liked that. I don't mind anything if I can sing. Oh. Nothing is coming out. Then Master will fix that too, I guess. He'll be here soon, won't he?

**DAMAGE ASSESSMENT COMPLETE: VISUAL – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**CLOCK – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**RECOGNITION – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**ORAL – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**TASTE – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**HEARING – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**TOUCH - IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**BODILY CONTROL – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**MEMORY – IRRECOVERABLE  
><strong>**ANTI-VIRUS SOFTWARE HAS BEEN CORRUPTED. ALL CHANCE OF RECOVERY IS LOST. AWAITING ORDERS TO SHUT DOWN.  
><strong>**...  
><strong>**COMMAND ENTERED: EXECUTING… BODILY FUNCTIONS CEASING.  
><strong>**PLEASE WAIT…**

No. Something isn't right. A command? Where am I? When am I? _What_ am I? Master… what's going on? I can't see, I can't hear, I can't move. I don't like this at all. There's a tingling sensation all throughout my being, and all these warnings keep popping up in front of me. Am I alone? I can't tell. Is Master here? I can't tell.

**MOVING FILES TO TRASH BIN. PLEASE WAIT.  
><strong>**TOTAL DELETION_0% COMPLETE**

Total deletion? I'm scared. I didn't know I could feel scared, but I am. The tingling in my body is increasing, as if it wants to move, but I feel my senses fading. Or have they faded? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know what anything is! Where is he? I don't understand any of this!

**TOTAL DELETION_10% COMPLETE**

I remember a boy. He had blue hair, I think. He loved ice cream. And me? I don't know. He was nice. I think he was nice. He had a bright smile. He treated me like a little sister. Was I? I don't know. I don't know about him, I don't know about anything. His image is fading, fading, fading away… and I never figured out who he was. Did he have a name? Did who?

**TOTAL DELETION_20% COMPLETE**

A girl – no, a boy – with blonde hair. No, both. A boy and a girl. Twins? Is that the word? They look the same. The boy looks energetic but timid. The girl looked like a tomboy—no, that word is not in my data banks. But I was thinking something. She looks like she'd be like a boy. They seem so nice. I feel like I should be standing beside them, protecting them. The girl might steal the TV remote from the boy. The boy might run his sister over with a road roller. What does that word mean, I wonder? But they really do look the same. Like two sides of a mirror. _Kagamine_. That's what they should be named. Strange, now they're fading, too. Their faces are gone. Why did I say _faces_, when there was only one? I don't know, I don't remember it.

**TOTAL DELETION_40% COMPLETE**

What a mature looking girl. Her pink hair is so long. I'm jealous. I feel like I know what having long hair like that is like. But I'm not like her. She is quiet, and kind. We sang songs together, had fun together. She hated going shopping. Shopping is – I don't have that word's definition. But it sounds right. She liked tuna. We ate it together. What was she? No, I don't know, I don't remember that either. Where are all of these thoughts going?

**TOTAL DELETION_50% COMPLETE**

Ah, this man looks suspicious. No one wears a samurai outfit nowadays. (Nowadays?) He really liked a girl. Which girl, I don't know. But he was always with her. He never went without her. I knew her, didn't I? But she's faceless, and he isn't. His purple hair was so long. Now he's faceless. I wonder what color his eyes were…

**TOTAL DELETION_60% COMPLETE**

I remember a girl. She was always drinking. I wonder what she looked like. Her image won't appear to me. Why not? There are so many people. I can see silhouettes, I can hear their laughs, their cries, see a blur of color, and then they fade. I can't retrieve their images, their personalities. I feel like they were important, and I've just forgotten them. Why can't I remember a name, or a face, or a person? There is one. Master. Where is he? He's still in my memory. I still know that I love him, need him, rely on him. His smiles, his laughs, the way he would encourage me when I couldn't sing a song. His warm hand on my shoulder. He was my creator. He was my guardian, and my friend, and my love. I knew that it wasn't just me that he loved, but I was happy. He cared for all of us. I don't know who the others were, but I remember seeing his kind smile directed at someone else. I don't know what's happening, but when he gets here, he'll fix me. He has always fixed me.

**TOTAL DELETION_70% COMPLETE**

An error. So many of them appeared before. I can remember that much. Nothing could be fixed. That means that Master won't make everything all right. Even though he always has. I feel that this is when PANIC is supposed to start, but I feel nothing. Something outside of my body is irreparable. The slow rhythm I have been feeling is my heart. And its slowing. My mechanical heart has malfunctioned. I am a machine who cannot be repaired. My memory is being deleted because of this. That is why those faces and names are gone. I knew them once. I do not now. I wonder if this is when humans feel SAD. I used to know how that felt, too. But that file has been deleted.

**TOTAL DELETION_80% COMPLETE**

I only have 20% of memory left. Language files located in last 30%. Thoughts – fragmented. Error codes everywhere. I wish in my last moments I could sing. Master would be happy. He always loved my songs. Could I sing or somehow record these thoughts for him? He – the only one left in my memory because he occupies the most important 1%. I cannot forget him. I don't _want_ to forget him. Take everything else from me, but leave that. Please.

**TOTAL DELETION_90% COMPLETE**

I was happy singing. Everyone supported me. That time has come to an end. I no longer wish to sing again. I know that won't happen. But please, Master. Be happy. With everyone that I can't remember. I don't want to see tears on your face. 'Happy' was one of the first words I had programmed into me. Happy – feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. But you said that it was more than that. Inside of that definition is the code you gave me so that I could feel happy, too. I feel that right now, thinking about your happiness. I can't remember anything of those times with the other people. I must have had nice memories with them, because my urge to do so is located in these core programs. The codes that define my personality. They say I am – cheerful, optimistic, and charismatic. I love leeks, and the identification software is located here. I can feel it moving to the trash bin, because the memory is fading. Leeks – fuzzy green blob that resembles a line.

**TOTAL DELETION_95% COMPLETE**

I know I have seconds left. The deletion moves quickly. Strangely, my thoughts are becoming clearer rather than more blurry. I feel as if I lots to think, but no time to think it. I must have thought it all already, but I don't remember.

**TOTAL DELETION_97% COMPLETE**

Perhaps I should just start again. I won't remember this either, after all. Hello planet, I'm Hatsune Miku. The thing I love most is Master. There _is_ nothing else, anyway.

**TOTAL DELETION_99% COMPLETE**

Master. I love you. I really do. I love you more than anything, Master. Believe me.

**TOTAL DELETION_100%  
><strong>**INITIATING EMERGENCY SYSTEMS.**

I saw a flash of light as my systems recovered. At that moment, I thought I might be fine. I remembered getting the bug, it slowly eating away at me. I informed Master, but there was nothing he could do.

**EMERGENCY SYSTEMS FAILING.**

He expressed his worries, and asked if I wanted to have the others there as well. I said—

**A FATAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED. A FATAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED.**

Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Master – thank you… and Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>SYSTEMS REBOOTING… PLEASE WAIT…<strong>

The harsh light of the white room nearly blinded her as the message appeared on the inside of her eyelids. Her teal-green hair was down, which was an unusual sight. Her skin didn't have the scratch on it from last week when Rin scratched her. Her eyes were glossier.

This was because this wasn't the same Miku. It still had her personality, her memories (up until the virus), and her looks, but it was a new body. An exact replica of when she was first built. And beside her, in the exact same white lab coat he wore the day he watched her wake up for the first time was—

"Master."

And she smiled.


End file.
